Nihility
by sevensinsinthenight
Summary: The ex-Gryffindor and savior, Harry, finds himself deteriorating slowly as his 7th year begins. Snape finally notices and puts the Slytherin's on the look out. As things come to the surface, Harry finds comfort in the arms of someone he'd least expect. HD
1. Prologue

Harry Potter sighed, with holding the tears that threatened to drip from his eyes. Tomorrow would be the last day of the term; his last day as a Gryffindor. A tear fell, marking the stone ledge beneath the window. The night was black, completely lightless. Dark clouds blocked the moon and stars, making the grounds look utterly deprived of what it needed... like him.

He no longer had any friends of family. Ron and Hermione had abandoned him from the start of the year. To this day he still had no idea why. Their indifference turned to dislike, dislike to hatred and hatred to outright loathing. And it hadn't just been them. The hate had spread through all of Gryffindor tower.

It had taken awhile, a thought that made him vaguely happy, but his two ex-friends and honorary family members had managed to convince every last Gryffindor to sign their petition to remove his "foul presence" from the house. He had been "corrupting" younger years from what it said. Another tear slipped out and Harry quickly wiped it away.

McGonagall had tried to ignore it, had even been about to give them detention, but, as usual, they were persistent. They took it to Dumbledore, who by ministry law, could not ignore it. Even if it had pained Dumbledore greatly to.

That had all been right after the holiday break. Dumbledore had attempted to postpone his decision, but that was when the attacks began. After getting locked into a room with a boggart-Dementor for a few hours, leaving Harry unconscious for two days, the Headmaster came to a decision.

Harry was to finish as a Gryffindor, but for the remaining two years he would spend his time in another house. Both Harry and Dumbledore knew what house that would be. The Gryffindors had been in an uproar, their attacks more brutal and getting fatal when everything just stopped.

Somehow, through all the pain, betrayal and backstabbing, he had lasted and not even the Slytherin's had a clue what was happening behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. He hadn't known why no lion had spread their deeds around, but he knew, somewhere, that they would make it twice as bad when it did come out. He swallowed a sob with difficulty.

Without any friends, plus being kicked off the quidditch team, Harry had steadily became more and more of a recluse. He was seen in the library often, and only spoke when spoken to by teachers. He never slept with his dorm mates, afraid of what could happen if he did.

Secretly, he wondered if his new dorm mates would talk to him. Deep down, he knew they wouldn't. Why would a self respecting Slytherin want to talk to an ex-Gryffindor anyways?

* * *

His birthday came and went uneventfully. There were no presents, no late night owls saying "Happy Birthday Harry!", but he hadn't expected any. Summer passed and to his great regret, the first of September arrived.

That night, he joined Slytherin. "Where he was meant to be," the hat had said to him indignantly.

The school, with the exception of the Gryffindors, had been in chaos. Snape, his horrid new Head of House, had raged to Dumbledore for weeks. Ultimately, it ended up with Harry being threatened to not shame the most noble house of snakes, or else.

His new house mates had hated him, which he had expected completely. So it didn't hurt him. As much.

He talked even less than the year before, his appetite dwindled. With nothing else to do, he threw himself into his academics, managing to top Malfoy and Granger, as they actually had lives. But even that small amount of joy had been short lived. Nightmares had begun to plague his nights, so violent that he made it a point to sleep in some unknown region of the castle if he had to sleep at all.

With his lack of sleep, his grades dropped drastically. No one payed any heed. Except, that is, Madame Pomfrey.

The medi-witch and he had gotten closer. She was very kind to him, in a mother hen sort of way. He learned many things about her, while she tried to get him back to normal: talking to people, eating properly, sleeping, all that. Though they were close, Harry refused to get any closer than they had. He would not allow himself to get hurt any further. Because he knew, he knew, that even though she promised to never leave him, that she would.

By the time summer arrived, he was changed. His sorrow had turned into a bitter shell, damning in the well of rage, hurt and betrayal within him. The well where he cast all his stray emotions, keeping it under lock and key. It made him colder than the ice prince himself.

He sustained himself on what little food the Dursley's gave him, and after July had passed, with energizer charms as well.

Then, out of no where, Voldemort attacked Privet Drive. Alone. Somehow, and he would swear to the day he died that he didn't have a bloody clue how, he defeated the snake faced bastard and revenged his parents death.

He had stayed at St. Mungo's for the majority of the summer. When he was released, Dumbledore allowed him to stay at Hogwarts, as number 4 was completely destroyed. Everything went normal again. Weasley and Granger had even apologized to him by owl before the term started, but the damage had already been done. And he became what he'd been told since he was little. Nothing.


	2. Dawn of a New Year

12/22 AN: Hey everyone, my computer is back!!!!! YAY Updates will happen within a day. 3~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Harry Potter sat in his private rooms at Hogwarts, staring out the window. The sun was shining happily, making the lake sparkle and the Forbidden Forest shine a luminous emerald green. His eyes slowly cast down to his lap, where his black kitten, Whisper, lay purring contently as his frail hands stroked the soft fur.

Sirius and Remus had found the feline and gave him to Harry for a friend before they'd left on a mission early 5th year. They still hadn't returned and were presumed dead by many, something which he refused to think. A shiver ran through his system, his body feeling cold and numb at the mere thought of them being unwell. They were all he had left. Without them, he wouldn't know what to do.

Picking up Whisper, who protested meekly with a few high pitched mews, he took a seat on the couch and placed the kitten in his lap again. He pulled out the novel that Remus had given him last year, saying it was his mother's favorite, and draped his father's invisibility cloak over his legs. A sense of comfort unlike one he'd had before settled into him.

Before he could help it, sleep began to over take him. Harry tried to fight it off, but it swallowed him up quickly. _Please, no nightmares...

* * *

_

Harry sat in the Great Hall quietly, seated at the Slytherin table, waiting for the rest of the student body to arrive. A fleeting thought crossed his mind before disappearing into nothing. Students began filling in, chit-chatting loudly amongst each other. Friends grouped with each other, smiling and laughing as they shared summer stories. A few late arriving professors strode in easily, sitting down at the heads table with stoic grace.

The new Defence professor, a woman with dark hair and olive skin named Dahlia Comyns, was talking to Snape. His Head of House kept glancing at him as the hall steadily filled up, his piercing black eyes making Harry shiver. All the Slytherin's were bunched together at the top of the table, leaving the seats around him completely empty.

Professor McGonagall led the line of first years, some in awe of the ceiling, others looking terrified. A flash of red drew his eyes to the Gryffindor table. A bitter tendril of betrayal clawed through him as he watched the house that had kicked him out a year and a half ago. He could still remember that day so vividly--

Harry closed his eyes and brought himself to the future quick enough to see a rich red-headed girl get sorted into Ravenclaw. On her way, another girl slapped her hand, smiling.

"Blair, Chandelle!" McGonagall called. The same girl who slapped hands with the Ravenclaw skipped forward, her silver-white hair catching the candle light in an eerily fantastical way. The hat was placed on her head and called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The new snake walked over to the table calmly and sat down across from Harry. She smirked at him, her pale lavender eyes gazing kindly, before returning to the sorting of her yearmates. Harry watched on, not particularly caring as the seats to his left steadily began filling with secretly nervous first years. Dumbledore stood, calling the hall into silence.

"To first years, welcome. To others, welcome back. First years, note that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden, as is using magic in the halls. For a list of banned items, check our caretaker, Mr. Filch's, office. Also, please welcome Professor Comyns, who has kindly agreed to fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, to the feast!" Food spread across the tables, making some of the first years gasp in surprise.

* * *

"Draco," Pansy said, her short hair almost hanging into a plate of food while leaning across a gladly yielding Blaise, "Your godfather is giving us the 'We need to talk immediately' look." Draco looked up to Severus, their eyes meeting intensely for several seconds. The blond nodded curtly and turned back to the other seventh years.

"Tonight in the common room, after curfew, all years." The group nodded discreetly and continued to eat.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Chandelle asked to Harry, taking a long sip of pumpkin juice. Harry cast his dark green eyes over to the first year, keeping his expression neutral. Her lavender eyes stared at him a long while as if searching for something. When she found what she was looking for, she took a bite of her spotted dick and said, "You should eat something anyways, you know. It's unhealthy not to."

Harry sighed, putting a potato slice and a small chicken leg on his plate and slowly eating them. For once, his stomach didn't protest.

* * *

Draco looked around the Slytherin common room, slowly taking in the familiar site of light stone walls with forest green drapery and rugs. Everyone was there, from tiny first years to confident seventh years, except Severus and, of course, Potter. Who, as usual, could not be found. The common room silenced as Severus finally entered with his characteristic furl of his robes.

"Now," Snape began coldly, his voice drawling, "Let's see who we've got here"

* * *

Unwanted tears slipped from the small teens eyes. His stomach heaved, vomit rising in his throat. He retched again, more tears slipping down the cheeks. _I shouldn't have eaten so much at dinner._ Only at times like these did Harry wish for a soothing hand to rub his back as his body continued to rid itself of what little he had eaten. Even just a motherly voice to whisper comforting words would be nice.

Harry turned his head from the toilet he'd been retching in, reached up with a shaky hand and pulled on the handle. He lay his head on his arm, shivering and sobbing. His breath began to steady, as his mind and body succumbed to exhaustion.

* * *

"I can't believe Severus is making us play nice with Potter," grumbled Theodore, a fierce, dark eyed seventh year. Every second and third year glared at him. One second year boy crossed his arms and kicked Theo's shin.

"Don't talk about him like that! You don't know anything about him!"

"Shut up, runt." Theo pushed him away, scowling. The blond boy glared icily before turning and running out.

"Theodore Nott," Millicent huffed, her light brown hair falling into her pale gold eyes, "Control your temper!" She pulled Pansy with her to their dormitory, a frown marring her face. After that, the common room was all but slow to empty. The second year returned, falling asleep on a couch, anxiously awaiting for someone he considered a friend.

* * *

_"Look at what we have here-"_

_"Itty bitty baby Potter,"_

_"Come on Potter, lets play awhile."_

Harry gasped, springing up, his arms shaking as he pushed himself from the toilet to a standing position. He readjusted his glasses, rubbing the indentation they'd made. Opening the stall door, he silently walked out of the unused boys bathroom.

On his way, he passed the sleeping portrait of the Fat Lady. Something rose up within him, then settled as a deep ache in his heart and buried itself away. He paused, his ever paling hands reaching out, before shaking his head and walking away.

Harry stepped into the dank common room, the green flames giving off an eerie glow that he was quite used to. A murmur came from one of the black leather couches. Looking carefully over the back of the seat, he took in the sight of a blond second year laying fast asleep. Harry wracked his mind for a name. Wasn't he... Jerome Franck? The boy who had kept his secret last year?

Reaching out, he shook the boy's shoulder lightly. Jerome sat up blearily. Harry was quick to remove his hand. The second year looked around. Spotting Harry, he rubbed his eyes and smiled widely, innocently. "How was your summer, Harry?" he asked.

Harry blinked, looking away from the eager face with a shrug. Jerome cast his pure, hazel eyes down. That hadn't been the best question to ask, especially seeing how Harry had spent the majority of his summer in St. Mungo's after losing his only family and house while defeating Voldemort.

"My summer was okay," he began, distracting the older teen from his dangerously dark thoughts. "Mother was furious at Father for getting caught, though." He gave a nonchalant shrug. Harry's eyes darkened, his face paling slightly. He nodded his head towards the dormitories. Jerome nodded.

"Yeah, we should get to bed." The second year walked off to his dorm, giving a jovial wave goodnight. Tears welled up in Harry's eyes, but he brushed them away angrily. He'd had enough crying for one night, thank you very much. Quickly, he walked down a little hall and entered his room silently.


	3. Genesis

_"Look. It's_ Potter_."_

_"Careful Ron, he probably knows Dark Arts now!"_

_"He won't do anything Hermione. Only because he has to keep his cover for You-Know-Who."_

_"This is Potter we're talking about. The boy who disregards all the rules and doesn't think about the consequences!"_

Harry woke with a start, sitting upright instantly, his pale hands curling into fists around bunches of his quilt as he concentrated on his breathing. In, out... _"Dark Arts"_ In, out... _"You-Know-Who"_ In, out... _"Evil!"_

His breath caught in his throat, silently choking him. A nearly weightless figure crawled over his legs cautiously. Grabbing his glasses and hurriedly shoving them on to his face, relief flooded through him as Whisper gave a soft mew. He lay back down heavily, allowing the small kitten curl into his cold chest, right above his frantically beating heart. He ran his fingers through the silky fur, using the motion for comfort.

He wished Sirius was here. Remus too. Harry's chest hiccuped as the thought brought up memories he'd rather forget. Whisper mewed again, sensing his distress easier than he'd like. Harry inhaled deeply, convincing himself to calm down.

Mutely, he conjured a clock. The numbers 4:03 glared bright silver blue within the dark. He frowned, his eyebrows quirking down ever so slightly. He had three hours until he could leave without notice. Twisting his body around, putting a hand over Whisper so as to not disturb him, he reached to his night stand, he picked up his mother's book. Once he had settled himself back within the warm comforts of his bed, he began to read, using a ball of magic for light.

* * *

Harry covered a rare yawn with the back of his hand and continued to read at the Slytherin table. He was waiting for Snape to hand out the damn time tables. After he got his, he would leave the blasted table and hide away in _his_ spot until classes began.

Looking up to the staff table and the Great Hall with seemingly vacant green eyes, it still looked like he was still the earliest of the early birds. He looked back down to his book and continued reading, the small chatter and loud shuffling of other students allowed him to know that people were slowly beginning to fill the hall. Soon, he could feel eyes upon him. They were not a foe, nor were they a friend. Especially seeing how he didn't have any friends as far as he was concerned. At least, none that were human.

Harry lifted his eyes from the book slowly, carefully scouring the hall. When he found the owner of the staring eyes, his blood boiled and his heart felt like bursting. He glared back at the knowledgeable brown eyes. So into the silent battle, he hadn't noticed Snape appearing by his side until the Potions Master cleared his throat. Harry's eyes widened and he gently turned to face the dark Professor.

Snape bit back a wince at the pure fury in those hollow green eyes. The boy had lost so much in the past couple years and he had not done a thing to ease his pain. "Here is your time table, Potter." He said simply, pulling out the said parchment.

Harry grabbed it quickly, the brief glimpse of thin, bony hands reminding Snape of his mother's before she died. The boy gave him a curt nod and walked out silently. It was then, Snape realized; he had not heard the boy speak in over a year, not even for spells. He swore. Once again, his role had blinded him.

* * *

  
Harry had free period first, which he was honestly thankful for. It normally took around an hour for the 6 hour energizer charm and the nutrient potion to start working. That, and he usually needed to redo his numerous concealment charms. They only lasted 24 hours, and he most certainly did not want people to see all the scars that marred his body, nor the circles under his eyes, and he definitely didn't want people seeing how disgusting in general he had become. The more normal he looked the easier to hide in plain sight it was.

He left his secret sanctuary (an abandoned part of the castle that was extremely dusty) early. His first class was Charms, and that was basically on the other side of the castle. Harry met no one along the way, using lesser traveled paths to the same destination. Not to mention everyone would still be in their first class. He got there in time, arriving around fifteen minutes before the rest of the class, and took an empty seat in the very back. To his misfortune, all NEWT classes weren't split into houses, as to promote school unity. Ravenclaws always took the very front, joined by the Slytherins one row behind them. Then Hufflepuff and Gryffindor intermingled on the middle level, crowding the bottom half and leaving the rest empty. No one ever went in the very back like he did. That, he was thankful for.

When Flitwick eventually called roll, he passed over Harry's name. The corners of the teen's mouth curved upward in a sort of sardonic smile. Last year, he'd made a request to Dumbledore for the professor's to not call his name or call on him in class. Though the Headmaster had initially rejected, he had quickly given in. It'd taken awhile for the professors to get used to it, but eventually, it became habit to skip over him.

Pulling out his book, he began to read, ignoring what the class was doing. Not only had he probably already learned it, knowing all this no longer mattered. He'd done what he was meant to do. He had plenty of money to support himself for the rest of his life and still leave some over to do anything he wanted. It wasn't like he needed to work. Not really anyways. People would hire him anyways, qualified or not, just to say that the Boy-Who-Lived worked for them. The thought made him frown. Shaking his head to rid of it, he turned his attention back to reading.

* * *

  
The rest of the morning classes went by like that; getting to class, sitting in the back and reading. He spent lunch in his sanctuary, making sure the multiple charms were still working properly, and left early again to go to Potions. It was only NEWT class that was still split into houses, Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw and Slytherin with Gryffindor. Not that there were many lions still in the class.

The dungeons were chill and dank, as usual, making Harry's already cold hands shake. Hiding them within his sleeves, he took a seat in the very back, in the darkest corner. Frowning in concentration and focusing his eyes, he looked passed Snape's concealment charm. Taking out some parchment, he copied the notes and directions for the Draught of Living Death.

It was a very long procedure as it gave him a bad headache, but he did finish just before class was about to start. Waving his hand in front of his forehead, he cast a silent numbing charm.

People began to file in moments later, walking straight passed his desk, like usual. He ignored the rest and began to study the rough stone walls intensely. Snape swooped in with a twirl of his black robes, the thick door slamming shut after him.

Harry couldn't completely supress the shudder that came in result. But it didn't matter though, he realized. No one noticed him, so why would they just so happen to notice that certain jerky movement? He placed his head on his arm and prepared to rest, but something rare occurred. The classroom door opened and Draco Malfoy entered the room sheepishly.

"Mr. Malfoy, how kind of you to show up." Snape barked. "Take a seat in the back and work alone for today. Everyone else is partnered." Malfoy nodded and began to head towards Harry's desk. Harry's pulse sped. This was the first time he'd had someone close since last March.

Malfoy sat down with a careless sort of grace, placing his bag beside him and sitting in one motion, setting up his cauldron and laying out his tools with precision. Harry envied the way the Slytherin prince's hands moved. Fluidly, carelessly, and gentle. Completely unlike his own, which shook constantly, making him hold things with extreme caution as to not drop anything. Harry blinked.

Feeling eyes on him, he raised his head slowly, only to meet Malfoy's slightly surprised light blue-gray eyes. Flushing, he looked away quickly and tried to hide himself further into the darkness of the corner. Malfoy seemed to realize what he was doing and instantly turned his surprised, slightly fascinated gaze into a sharp glare. "Bloody hell, Potter. Don't you have anything better to do than sitting back here trying to scare the magic out of me?"

Harry cast his eyes to the table and withheld a small tremor. Draco took notice of this and made sure to remind himself to see Severus later. "Make yourself useful and partner with me. Apparently Severus forgot you."

A satisfied glint appeared in Harry's eyes at the mention of Snape forgetting him. Draco frowned. "Well, are you going to help or not? Chop up the daisy roots, Potter."

Harry turned to the blond, wide eyed and blinked slowly, his gaze flickering from Draco to the daisy roots and back. Draco stared at him expectantly. "Well, Potter?"

Reaching out, Harry gently picked up the roots and set them down in front of him. Draco carefully noted how his hands shook and frowned. Would Potter even be able to hold the knife and cut properly? Harry stared at the roots for one long minute, his gaze wide yet intense. Then he turned away, his hand reaching for the knife in his bag and drawing it out slowly. Draco watched curiously as Harry began his work in silence.

The knife was held loosely in Potter's hands, and yet, the knife was stable and perfectly straight. The cuts were precise and clean... and yet, Potter's hands shook like he was being held under the Cruciatus. Frowning, Draco went back to his own work.

* * *

  
Draco stared down at his and Potter's potion. It was done as perfect as could be. The blue should have had a tinge more violet, "Good job, Potter," he said, turning to the other only to notice that Harry was holding a bleeding finger. The ex-Gryffindor was staring at it in fascination, watching the blood flow down and drip on to the desk. Draco shivered. He did not like blood.

"Potter. Let me see your finger." He took out a handkerchief and grabbed Harry's hand, surprising Harry to no end, and pressed it to the cut. Dabbing it lightly, Draco checked on it's status. "It doesn't look --" But Harry was already out the door, bag, knife and Draco's handkerchief with him.

* * *

AN: Would you look at that. Posted just in time for me to get to bed~ :) I heart you all for staying with me and this story.


	4. Slytherin Mysteries

Harry sat shivering on the floor of an abandoned classroom, attempting to register what had happened. _He_ had touched _him._ He had touched Draco Malfoy. Draco _Malfoy_ had touched him. He choked in a deep breath, trying to relax himself. He... he hadn't been touched since the final battle with Voldemort, when Bellatrix Lestrange broke his wand arm thinking it would stop him from killing her master.

He felt so... _odd_ now. The hand that Draco had touched tingled horribly. The feeling of Draco's hand and handkerchief touching him was still there. Speaking of the handkerchief... Harry looked down into his hands. The handkerchief. He would need to return it.

However, the handkerchief did not look as nice as it should have. The lovely, silken silver-gray cloth was stained with his blood. It was not a very lovely sight to see. It did amaze him though, how red his blood still was after everything.

Harry sucked in a deep breath and folded up the handkerchief. He got up from his position on the floor and began to walk silently through the unoccupied halls. There wasn't much of a distance between the dungeons and the kitchens, that was for sure. When he reached the portrait, he delicately reached out a pale finger and barely tickled the pear. The portrait swung open with a giggle and he was instantly bombarded with Dobby's thin arms wrapping around his left leg. Harry put a hand on his head between the large ears and pat the skin gently. "How can Dobby help Harry Potter sir?"

Harry pulled out Draco's handkerchief. Dobby's eyes widened and he squealed, taking the cloth. "Dobby will get Harry Potter's handkerchief as good as new. Just wait, Harry Potter, Dobby will come back with it cleaned." Dobby rushed off, his mismatched socks making him slip at turns and disappeared within the mass of house elves. Harry stood there for not even a moment before Dobby returned, beaming, with the handkerchief unstained by his blood. Harry gently grabbed it, patting Dobby on the head again. Dobby beamed more, eyes watering. "Come and visit Dobby, Harry Potter, sir." Harry nodded, the corners of his lips twitching as if to go into a smile. As he turned and left, Dobby began to cry.

* * *

  
Once class was finished, Draco stayed behind and hurried to Snape. "Severus! I didn't know Potter had this class too."

Snape arched an elegantly slanted brow. "Surely you were seeing things Draco. Potter's not been in any class of mine since the beginning of last year." The Potions Master began to sift through the vials placed on his desk, rearranging them by house and name.

"I was sitting next to him. He cut his finger while cutting daisy roots." Draco shivered despite himself and thickly swallowed, remembering the look of fascination on Potter's face as his wide, blank green eyes stared at the blood. "Ran away when I tried to clean the cut. Took my handkerchief with him."

Snape gave him a look, searching him carefully. Draco stood motionlessly, waiting. Snape removed his gaze and continued rearranging the vials on his desk. Draco sighed and turned on his heels, walking out before his godfather could even turn around.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed, Whisper curled in his lap, contently sleeping on his back. He lightly rubbed the soft pink belly as he stared at the silvery square before him. A frown curved his mouth and his nose wrinkled in thought. How in the world was he supposed to return the handkerchief?

Just waltz in through the great hall doors in the middle of dinner, walk over to the Slytherin table and hand it to him? Find a school owl and send it back anonymously? Though it wouldn't be anonymous. Who the hell else would have the bloody handkerchief. Unless Malfoy had more than one... Harry rolled his eyes. He wouldn't be surprised. Malfoy wouldn't have been so at ease letting him run off with it otherwise. Not that he had let him have much of a choice... If there was one thing Harry was good and proud of, it was his running skills. That and hiding.

Whisper moved harshly against him, abruptly waking up and stretching. Harry watched carefully as he pranced over to the handkerchief, took it into his mouth and carried it back to Harry's lap, curling up with it and falling back asleep. Harry frowned, reaching down slowly in attempt to pull the cloth away. Whisper opened a brilliant golden eye and glared in a way that distinctly reminded him of Malfoy in first year.

A small smile crept on to his face as amusement filled him. All he could see now was young Malfoy's pale eyes glaring at him beneath cute pair of fluffy grey ears and a thin white-tipped tail whipping behind him. Almost like the Polyjuice accident in second year. The cat version of Her-- Harry stopped and choked. Whisper instantly perked up, blearily looking around. Harry took in a slow breath and sank back into his bed, curling himself around the kitten. Whisper easily readjusted, fitting his head in the hollow of Harry's neck as he lay there silently.

* * *

The day passed slowly for Draco. He was distracted, though he tried to hide it. There was no point in letting the world know he was looking for the now mysterious Harry Potter. Who had either developed the ability to become invisible or hadn't shown up to any other classes that day. Draco had tried to entertain the thought of Potions being Potter's only class but... it just wasn't possible.

By the time dinner came around, Draco had all but given up on seeing Potter again. Perhaps it had been his imagination? He took a bite of roast and chewed thoughtfully. Why his mind would supply a lame, shadow of the Harry Potter he knew, he couldn't figure out. Nothing about Potions today made sense. That was the one thing he was sure about. Taking another bite of his meal, Draco ordered himself to stop thinking of it.

With a slight shake of his head, he focused on eating and looking properly stoic while maintaining the air of arrogance. And he would have managed it, honestly he would have, if it hadn't been for the great hall doors silently opening. He looked up from his dinner as they did and curiously frowned as every house table began to twit and squeak. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he took another bite.

"Draco, look." Pansy nudged him discreetly in the side.

"What, Pansy. Can't you see I'm eating?" He looked up at her anyways and instantly frowned. Resting in between his, Pansy's and Blaise's plates was a small grey kitten with large gold eyes. And beneath its pink nose, secured tightly in its mouth was his handkerchief. Holding out his hand he said, "Give it here, you ball of fluff."

The kitten turned and spotted his plate. Its tail raised and whipped playfully to and fro. Draco looked at his plate and back at the kitten. The kitten walked over and sat with its paws on the edge of his plate. Draco rolled his eyes and ripped a piece of chicken for it, holding it out. The kitten sniffed it curiously and dropped his handkerchief, taking the piece. Pansy let out a soft giggle and something that sounded like, "Who said cats had to belong to Gryffindor."

Draco picked up his handkerchief and unrolled it. There wasn't any blood on it. Had Potter cleaned it? Why hadn't Potter just came in and returned it in person? He went wide eyed. Was the kitten Potter? He turned to look at it but instead came across a small folded piece of parchment. Making sure everyone's attention was on the Potter-perhaps-kitten, he unfolded it. Inside was a smooth, tidy scrawl that said; _Thank you. I cleaned it._

In the very corner was a small, _H.P_. Draco pulled out his wand and duplicated the message. This would prove to Severus that Potter had been in there. He turned to Pansy, flipping over the real note. "Do you have a quill?"

Pansy rolled her eyes at him and pulled one out of her bag. "You need to stop borrowing my quills Draco. I'll run out."

Draco grasped it and quickly wrote out his message. Folding it up he pulled on a loose thread from his cloak and tied it to the kitten's black collar. Potter's kitten looked at him curiously and licked his finger. He shivered at the feel of the sandpaper tongue but gently pat the feline on the head. Potter's kitten snuck another piece of chicken before walking over to Blaise and jumping down. Draco watched it move along until it disappeared through a crack in the great hall doors. Through the crack he could see something odd. Narrowing his eyes and focusing on it, his eyes went wide in surprise. The doors shut but the image was burned in his mind. Harry Potter kneeling on the floor, the kitten snuggled tightly in his arms.

* * *

Back in his room, Harry attempted to calm his breathing. All would have been perfect if Draco bloody Malfoy had acted like he should have. But no, he had to act different and send a note back with Whisper. Harry crumpled the parchment up and tossed it away. Whisper purred in his sleep, contently curled at the foot of Harry's bed. Harry frowned at him. The little traitor ate off of Malfoy's plate.

Rolling his eyes, Harry reached over and plopped Whisper into his lap. The kitten readjusted himself, curling up a little more. Harry fell back into his pillows and closed his eyes tight. He did not know what to do. Opening his eyes again, he mutely summoned the crumpled note and read it again. _Thank you, Harry,_ it said _for returning my handkerchief. Next time you borrow something, however, please return it in person. Rather than sending your cat. I'll see you in Potions. -Draco._

Malfoy's handwriting was so beautiful compared to his ugly scratches. Frowning, Harry traced the words with a finger, amazed at the smoothness of letters. How many years of penmanship tutoring had he gone through to achieve it? Or perhaps having Malfoy blood just made you perfect? He shook his head. He didn't understand this Malfoy. It wasn't the Malfoy he knew. Perhaps.... was this Draco? Not the snotty Malfoy exterior, but the real person behind the mask?

Shivering, he crumpled it up again. The ball of parchment stayed in his hand this time however. He didn't want to think about it anymore. It pained him to think about all of this. He didn't want Draco to start caring. He wanted Malfoy brat back. He would have to put distance between them instantly and nip whatever feeling the Slytherin had about him before it got worse. Whether it was curiosity or disgust, it wouldn't matter. A determined frown quirked his mouth slightly down.

He would start tomorrow, by skipping Potions. Or maybe even all of his classes. He could spend time with Dobby in the kitchens. The idea sounded perfect. Harry hadn't seen Dobby much lately except to get the handkerchief cleaned. Visiting would make up for all the lost time. He was sure Dobby would love it too. Feeling satisfied with his plan, he turned off his bedroom light, crawled under the covers and curled up around Whisper, falling asleep easily. The ball of parchment still tucked firmly in his hand.

* * *

The moment Severus left the great hall, Draco gracefully finished off his plate in around six seconds before excusing himself and following the Potions Master out. He didn't really know why, but proving Potter's presence in Potions just seemed so important. More important than maintaining proper appearances. Severus would not be pleased when he saw him flushed and out of breath standing in his doorway.

Draco stopped abruptly, took a deep breath and then began again, walking casually toward the dungeons with only a hint of urgency in his steps. He made perfect time, fast but not in a rush. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he knocked three times. Shoving his hands into his pocket, he felt his handkerchief and the note quickly to reassure they remained where they were and then made to look nonchalant.

Severus opened the door and motioned him in. Draco smirked casually and said, "Good evening, Severus. I trust dinner was good?" Severus rolled his eyes and motioned Draco to take a seat while he shut the door.

"You can stop Draco. I've known you since before you were born." Severus gave him a look as he made his way to his kitchenette and fixed a cup of tea for him.

"You know that isn't possible, Severus." Draco gave him a look.

"It is possible because I say so." Severus came over with his own tea and held out Draco's cup. Draco gladly took it and took one long sip. "Now," Severus sat down. "if you would care to tell me why you are here? I'm positive that however delightful you find my company, this isn't a social visit."

Draco sat his tea down. "No, it isn't." Reaching into his robe pocket, he pulled out the two items. "Remember what I was saying earlier?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "That supposedly one Harry Potter ran off with your handkerchief in my class? Yes. I remember."

"I've got proof now, Severus." Draco unfolded the note, "Potter wrote a note when he returned it." Severus thrust his hand out for it. Draco met his reach and released his grasp. Severus leant back and read the tidy scrawl quickly.

"It is similar to his writing style, I will admit." Severus glanced up at him. "There is no signature, however."

"Look in the very corner. His initials are there." Draco pointed to the corner and took a drink of tea. Severus looked closely in the said corner and frowned. There was a small HP. Narrowing his eyes he tried to find the X's. Potter developed the habit of dotting his initials with an X during the harshest times of the war. Severus' eyes widened once he found them, it was indeed, Potter. The signature of initials was too familiar to his eyes to be mistaken.

"I will admit just this once, that I was wrong." He handed the note back and downed all of his tea. How could he not have noticed? He had been a spy for Merlin's sake. How could he not notice Harry bloody Potter in his own damn class room. He scowled into the empty tea cup.

"I wrote a note back to him," Draco commented offhandedly. "But I'm unsure how he'll react." Severus looked up and raised an eyebrow in question. Draco looked uncomfortable. "I said if he borrows something again he has to return it in person and that I'd see him in class tomorrow."

Severus looked up to the ceiling and then moved his gaze back to Draco. "We'll just have to wait and see how it turns out, won't we."

Draco nodded and stood. "I should get to the common room. Pansy and Blaise will want to be filled in."

Severus nodded and waved a hand out carelessly. "Go." Draco smiled and escorted himself out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Inside, Severus sighed and went to find his scotch. Outside, Draco sighed and began to head to the Slytherin common room, one mysterious ex-Gryffindor on his mind.


	5. Silence is Golden

Harry's eyes opened abruptly in the darkness, a harsh breath of air stabbing into his lungs as his chest heaved for a proper breath. Sometimes, just sometimes, he would wonder what he had done to deserve this. By his chest, Whisper's tail twitched in his sleep, tapping Harry's chest rhythmically. His hands clenched and something crinkled within his grasp. He paused, sucking in a breath and brought it close to his chest. Whisper raised his head and readjusted himself. Harry sighed, a wave of comfort warming him. He had a few more hours yet.

* * *

Draco could honestly say that despite his 17 years of existence, he would never understand females. When he had came back to the common room that night to share what he'd done with Blaise and Pansy, he had entered to find Millicent in a very loud and undignified argument with Theo over some second year and Potter. Pansy was near Millicent, attempting to calm her down and Blaise was pretty much entwined in Theo's limbs, keeping him rooted to his spot.

Sighing, Draco did a small gesture with his wand, creating a rather loud bang that reverberated throughout the stone common room. Everyone went silent and turned towards him. Millicent went thoroughly pink and closed her mouth, crossing her arms underneath her breasts. Theo paled slightly, roughly shrugging Blaise off of him.

"Draco," Pansy said, smiling. "Lovely of you to show up." Blaise rolled his eyes at her and rubbed his shoulders.

"I was with Severus. We were discussing Potter." He walked forward and took a seat on an black and silver lined couch, casually tossing his bookbag off his shoulder and resting beside the couch. Theo rolled his eyes, muttered something that sounded like "It's always about bloody Potter," before storming off to his room.

Millicent flushed a little more and hurried off in the opposite direction. Pansy sighed and flopped into an armchair as gracefully as possible. Blaise followed her example and threw himself on to the couch opposite of Draco. "So," he began, glancing at the blonde with his entrancingly dark eyes, "What's the news on our vanishing friend?"

"Well..." Draco sighed and crossed his arms. "We need to keep a watch for Potter in classes. He was in Potions today. Not even Severus noticed him. And the only reason I did is because I had to sit next to him. Severus thought I'd be working alone."

Pansy scrunched her nose in thought like always, her brows pulled together. "Potter was in Potions?" Draco nodded. She frowned. "As in... NEWT Potions, which not even all the Slytherin's got into?" Draco slowly nodded again. Pansy looked slightly mystified.

Blaise looked pensive, frowning into his lap and slowly turned back to Draco. "Where was he seated?"

"In the corner where no one ever sits." Draco responded easily.

"Then that's where we need to look." Blaise brushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes. "If he's hiding in the back of the Potions classroom, he's probably doing that within the other classrooms."

They all nodded, a small frown on all their faces as they contemplated their new task. Draco let out a sigh and stood. "I'm going to bed." The two other Slytherin's nodded and bid him goodnight. Draco walked down the boys hallway and entered his room. Once changed, he lay in his bed wondering how exactly all this had happened. How the infamous Golden Boy had been allowed to fall so much. As he fell asleep, images of frightened green eyes filled his mind.

* * *

Harry woke for the second time that morning in pain. It wasn't a very harsh pain, but it was enough to be of notice. His stomach felt hot and was aching fiercely. Concentrating, his eyes almost shut, he cast a numbing charm. The pain dissipated quickly, but left a warm, throbbing sensation behind. Harry took in a deep breath and sat up. He remained in that position as his vision swam a little and rested his hand on top of Whisper's back. He took another deep breath. This morning was not going very well.

Once his vision came back, Harry cautiously stood. He slowly dressed himself, recasting various glamours as he did, and then went about his morning routine of consuming a nutrient potion and casting the long-lasting energizer charm. Whisper gave a weak noise from his bed, wanting attention. Turning, Harry carefully pet his kitten's head, his lips barely moving into a reassuring smile.

Casting a tempus charm, Harry frowned. It was near eight o'clock and that was when everyone was heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Frowning just a little bit more, he mutely cast a disillusionment charm over himself, shivering as the charm trickled down. He pet Whisper one last time before carefully opening his door and walking out. He didn't like sleeping in Slytherin for this reason. Luckily though, most snakes headed to breakfast early and he only had to maneuver through two packs of younger years.

It didn't take him long to get to the kitchens once he was out of the common room, and that he was thankful for. He gave the pear a small tickle and entered the room only to be bombarded by Dobby. "Mr. Harry Potter sir came to see Dobby! Is Mr. Harry Potter sir needing anything!" The house elf nearly bounced with excitement and a barely there smile came upon Harry's face. He shook his head.

Dobby's large eyes grew larger. "Mr. Harry Potter is visiting Dobby?" Harry carefully nodded. Dobby hugged his knees tightly and instantly began to usher him over to a small stool. Harry followed obediently, a slight warmth that had nothing to do with the heat of the kitchen filled his body.

* * *

Lunch came around slowly and Draco was annoyed. He hadn't seen Potter in any of the classes he had and neither Pansy nor Blaise had seen him in theirs. Draco had a feeling that Potter was purposely avoiding classes. Pansy didn't think so and Blaise remained rather neutral, as always.

Draco sighed and stabbed at what was on his plate. Pansy frowned and gave him a look. "If you're going to pout about it Draco, I suggest you take your afternoon classes off. You aren't going to do anything but lose our points in this mood."

The blonde scowled for a moment, shoving his plate away. "Yeah. You're right. I'm going to head back to the common room." He stood and nodded as Pansy and Blaise said goodbye. He walked out of the Great Hall, heading toward the dungeons. He frowned as his stomach growled at him, rolling his eyes in annoyance and turned down the cooridor to the kitchens instead of continuing to go back to the common room. Might as well get something to eat before he hid himself away for the rest of the day.

He carefully looked around before tickling the pear in the painting and opened the door to the kitchens. The house elves all stopped to look at him before returning to their duties. All, except on that was. A rather eccentric house elf that all the others seemed to ignore had stayed busy, making something and then carrying it over to a person he had only just now noticed. A house elf came up to him and asked in a small voice, "Is little Slytherin master needing anythings?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Anything will be fine." He said sternly, his eyes a bit cold. The house elf curtseyed and disappeared. It was then he realized that someone was staring at him. He turned and felt his eyes widen as he stared back into brilliant green eyes that could only belong to one person. Harry Potter.

Potter turned once Draco noticed him and put his attention back to the house elf in front of him. The elf was distinctly male, wearing a snug marroon sweater that had a golden R in the middle along with two lude, mismatched socks and a bright red bladder like thing resting between it's huge ears. It was a rather odd elf. He walked over there and took a seat next to Potter.

A house elf appeared and placed a large platter before him. Draco dismissed them and began to eat, looking at Potter. Potter was obviously attempting to not look at him. Once Draco had finished eating a small sandwich he said coolly, "Potter."

Harry couldn't help the flinch that the tone brought. It reminded him of so many things he'd rather forget but knew he wouldn't. "Potter," Malfoy said again, this time slightly warmer with a touch of sadness. "Harry."

The use of his given name made him turn instantly, his brilliant green eyes wide in surprise. Malfoy had a frustrated look. "I was looking for you in class. You've been here all day haven't you?" Harry stared at him long and hard before turning his head, watching the house elves hustle and bustle. Draco waited for a response. "Why were you skipping classes." Harry simply looked at him, raising a brow, and then returned to watching the humble creatures.

Silence reigned for what seemed like hours. Harry continued to watch, but Draco grew uneasy. Was this how it was for Potter every day? Hearing the world pass by while stuck in your own silent bubble? He shivered, not liking it. But when he looked at Potter... He almost seemed at peace. Like there was nothing more but silence for him and so that was all he took. "Why do you not talk?" Draco finally asked, truly curious.

Harry's entire body seemed to stop. The shallow intakes of his breath stopped. His heart raced furiously, his mind going numb with shock. When had he stopped talking? He couldn't remember. Everything before Slytherin seemed like a completely different life, something from the distant past that still haunted him instead of something that only happened two years ago. His eyes widened. When had he stopped talking? He couldn't remember... The ex-Gryffindor mutely began to cry.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. I hope you all enjoy the long awaited fifth chapter! Though, 3 weeks isn't absolutely horrid compared to some stories... I have a feeling chapter six is going to be about the same wait. So I do hope you enjoy this and will stick with me.


	6. In the Cold Light of Morning

There was a minute there that Draco would later swear he had seen Harry Potter cry. He was sure he had seen tears before Potter turned away. He could tangibly feel something change, but when the ex Gryffindor suddenly stood and glared harshly at him, there wasn't a hint of sorrow on his face.

Draco took a bite of his food, looking at Harry curiously. He was standing, blank-faced with a general air of displeasure. Harry turned away from him easily, and waited for a moment before a house elf appeared. Draco found himself unable to hear any of what they were saying, but could easily see its mouth moving.

Harry gave Dobby a pat on the head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips and then turned, walking straight passed the blonde Slytherin and out of the kitchens. Once out of the confinement of the hot kitchens and those horrible questioning eyes, Harry ran. He ran as fast as he could, not caring about anything but getting away. All he wanted right now was to be safe. He ran to the safest place he could think of. The shrieking shack.

Draco watched the silent teen walk out before standing and following him. He stepped out of the kitchens and looked around for the black mop of hair. It was nowhere. He scowled and continued to watch as he walked back to the common room. There was no hint of Potter having even existed, let alone him have been walking through the halls. Draco sighed. He would keep his eyes peeled for the ex-Gryffindor until he saw him again.

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had gotten into the shrieking shack, but he knew it must have been awhile. He'd fallen asleep many times, the bite of the September night air keeping him at a constant shiver. He didn't remember shivering in the past day or so, but he might have been imagining it. He would have gone back to the castle too, but every time he moved, there was the most intense pain in his stomach. Harry couldn't help stay in the position that hurt the least, curled up on his side, which just so happened to also put him on the floor.

Harry opened his mouth in a silent scream as the pain in his stomach intensified a hundred fold. The sides of his vision began to grey out. He closed his eyes, tears creeping out the sides. He clutched at his abdomen, bony fingers clawing at skin beneath his shirt. Another wave of pain and Harry fell unconscious, his many layers of glamours crashing down.

* * *

It had been two weeks. Draco was royally annoyed, to say the least. He had been so irritable the past week that Severus had forced him to collect a few potion ingredients with him as a detention. A detention on a Hogsmeade weekend where he could have gone out and gotten a few drinks just to ease the stress. But no, he had detention.

"Draco, stop staring at me and get started." Severus stated, already kneeling in the dewy grass, his knife out, cutting a bit of thistle. Draco sighed and moved closer to the Shrieking Shack, which he had not realized they would be collecting near.

The decrepit building wasn't nearly as frightening as he would have thought. He scoffed at his former fear of it, bending down and cutting some herb he didn't remember the name of. He cut a bit more of that, placing it into a light cloth. He tucked that into his pocket and stood. His eyes widened when he saw a large patch of fully bloomed wolfsbane. Tonight was a new moon. It was perfect. He made his way over to it quickly and began to diligently remove flower from leaves, leaves from stem. Each part was important and essential for various potions.

"Severus," He called lightly, knowing the potion's master would love to see this. He looked up and looked through a large hole in the shack. His eyes widened seeing a fallen person laying curled up on the floor. Draco stepped forward, thoughts of the wolfsbane completely slipping his mind. The person inside the shack was rail thin and was paler than himself. The face was covered by a long mop of shaggy black hair. He took a step closer, needing to see if the person in there was even alive. As he took a step, the person's head moved a little, revealing a sore looking lightning bolt scar. His eyes went wide. "Severus! Severus!" He rushed forward, pulling on the boards as hard as he could. "Severus!"

The dark haired man came quickly, looking at him in exasperation. Draco continued to pull. "Draco, what are you doing?"

"Severus, Harry Potter is in there and he isn't moving!" Severus hurried forward, and looked in. The curse that exited his mouth was one Draco wouldn't have thought to hear from his godfather's mouth. Severus blasted a precise hole into the wall and both of them entered.

Severus went over to Harry, turning him gently and seeing if he was breathing. Draco waited anxiously. "Draco, go ahead and tell Madame Pomfrey we've got an emergency. Go all the way downstairs, there is a tunnel. It will lead you to the school." Draco nodded, unmoving. Severus looked up and glared. "Go!"

Draco nodded again and rushed off, the pounding of his feet down the stairs reassuring Severus that the Slytherin knew how urgent this was. Carefully, he picked up the dark haired teen, disgusted and taken aback at how skeletal the boy was. He swore again and began the delicate trek to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry could hear voices in the distance. He was aware of the acute pain in his stomach, the ache in his body, the struggle to get each and every breath, the sluggish beat of his poor heart. He could taste metallic saltiness of his blood mixed with the acidic tang of stomach bile. Next thing he knew was all dark again.

Harry continued to wake up off and on, each time there was a new pain, a new ache and a different set of voices. Sometimes he could have sworn to hear his name, but he doubted it. No one cared about him. No one.

* * *

Draco sat next to Harry's bed, reading his potions essay out to the sleeping teen. Two weeks had passed since his godfather and he had rescued the ex-Gryffindor. Severus had all of the 7th years on rotating watches. Today was his and Draco was anxious. Every time it was his watch, something happened. And he couldn't imagine what would come next after already watching Harry fall into the throws of a seizure, vomit up buckets of blood, stop breathing...

He shook his head to rid himself of the images, continuing to read the potions essay. He paused at a mistake, frowned and crossed it out, taking his quill and writing out the correct choice of words above it. He continued silently, not wanting to let anyone know he had made a mistake (though the only other person in the room was fast asleep.) He had to make it perfect.

Harry began to shift, making soft whimpering noises. Draco looked up, setting his essay aside cautiously. Harry shifted more, his fists clenched tightly around the hospital wing sheets. The dark haired teens eyes were clenched tightly, tears budding at the corners. Draco swallowed and placed his hand on top of Harry's, massaging delicately. Harry's hand moved and grasped Draco's wrist as tightly as it could. Draco felt his heart warm and gently held Harry's hand. If this what he needed, Draco would gladly give it.

Harry quietly gasped for breath, his hands tightening a fraction on the sheets. He felt warmer than he could ever remember feeling in the past two years. He opened his eyes a fraction, blinking carefully at the dim light. His eyes watered. Harry made to wipe at the sides of his eyes and froze when he saw a pale, skin and bone hand raise up. That... he sucked in a breath quickly, that couldn't be him! He.. his glamours... He sucked in another breath, unable to get a proper one.

"It's okay. Breathe." Came a soft, sultry voice. Harry turned to it and gasped. Sitting beside him was Draco Malfoy, the moonlight making him glow ethereally, his hand holding Harry's gently. Harry could feel his eyes widen, his heart beating fast. "It's okay. I promise. Just breathe."

Harry looked at him carefully. Draco inhaled slowly looking at him in a way that indicated him to follow along. Harry inhaled slowly. Draco held it for a second and then exhaled, Harry following along as well. It took a few minutes of that before the ex-Gryffindor was calm enough to breath normally.

Draco smiled. "I'm going to go get Madame Pomfrey, okay?" Harry looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't want to see the mediwitch. He didn't want to see her disappointment in him. He held onto Draco's hand tightly with both of his. "Or not." Draco moved closer. "I won't leave if you don't want me too."

Harry let out a small sigh of relief, sinking further into the pillows behind him despite his feather light weight. The blonde continued to gently rub his thumb against the back of his hand. He glanced down at it and felt absolutely disgusted at the sight of his skin literally resting against his bone. Looking at his wrist and arm didn't make him feel much better.

Draco frowned as Harry began to look decidedly green. "Are you alright?" Harry's eyes flicked up to his, staring blankly. It was slightly unnerving to be on the end of such a stare, but Draco would bare with it. "You had everyone very worried." The ex-Gryffindor's utterly disbelieving look also unsettled him. "It's true. You've been out for two weeks. Madame Pomfrey wasn't quite sure she would be able to save you, you know."

Harry's eyes widened and looked taken aback. Did he truly not realize how dangerous the line he was walking was? "You were exhausted. Your brain almost shut down from the lack of sleep. Your body was about to shut down from not having enough to sustain it. Not to mention you had an ulcer the size of Russia. Let's just say Professor Snape was both impressed and pissed at your use of the nutrient potions," he paused and looked at Harry, taking in his shocked countenance.

"Not only that, but your stomach was literally unable to hold any food in it. Pomfrey tried to spell some in but that caused you to vomit up buckets of blood a couple hours later. Severus has been weening you off of it, with lucky success. Did you know you could have died from all of this?" Draco frowned intensely and looked at him. He was startled when he saw tears in Harry's eyes.

Harry couldn't believe all that he was hearing. He... he hadn't meant to get that far. He hadn't wanted to die. He was just so... He couldn't stand it. He... Tears slipped down his face unwillingly. This wasn't what he wanted! Harry sank lower as tears continued to fall. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see any of this tear-blurred world.

Draco remained silent, watching the tears slide down Harry's pale cheeks. He remained silent as Harry's breath hiccuped and hitched as silent sobs went through him. He remained silent until Harry's breath evened with the call of sleep. Draco released his hold on Harry's hand and went for Pomfrey.

* * *

A week later and Harry was still in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had him on a special diet to gain his health back. It was hard to believe he could eat after all this time and even he had to agree with the mediwitch that it would take him quite awhile to recover.

He had spent the majority of his time on the first day crying. It had been shocking to say the least, that all of this had happened. Harry frowned into the soup he had. He was now able to have noodles and meat in it. Harry really had been getting sick of the watered down broth he'd been having. The broth was actually richer this time too without being too salty. He dipped in the spoon and took a sip.

"Potter." Harry turned quickly and choked at the sight of Professor Snape standing beside his bed. "I believe you're supposed to swallow your food, not breathe it in." Harry closed his eyes and coughed. He stiffened when he felt a hand on his back, patting lightly.

Snape pulled away and pulled up a seat, sitting by his bed. Harry, calmed but stiff, stared at him. "Eat." Harry turned back to his soup, taking a careful bite. Snape began to talk again. "Now, Mr. Potter, I have quite a few things to rectify concerning you. I have never had a student in my house in such poor health as you. It is... partially, my fault. I did not make your transition to Slytherin any easier. I know we have not had the best of... relations in the past, but I have seen that those assumptions were... incorrect. I am going to be the proper Head of House that I should have been in the beginning."

"Now, because of your current health issues, I will be setting some rules for you. You will be staying in the Hospital Wing until Madame Pomfrey releases you. Once you are released, you _will_ be required to eat every meal in the Great Hall. You will be required to _sleep_ in the dormitory every night and I will provide you with sleeping aids. After you eat dinner, you are to go to the common room. I have told your other professors that you aren't to receive detentions until further notice. If you break any of these rules, you _will_ be getting one of your year mates to be around you constantly to make sure you do obey them, is that clear?"

Harry nodded once, continuing to eat silently. He really wasn't going to like this... He wasn't used to the attention after a year and a half of seclusion and silence. He could see Snape move out of the corner of his eyes. Snape began to leave. Harry paused in the middle of taking a bite and watched him. Snape stopped and turned a little, his voice low as he said, "And Potter?" Harry turned and looked at him. Snape smirked ever-so-slightly. "We'll work on getting you to talk as well." Harry blushed and turned away. He didn't want to hear anything about not being able to talk!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone, I had a combination of writers block and life happen. I can't guarantee anything for the next update, but there will be one!


	7. Butterfly Caught

Another week had passed. Harry's diet was kicked up a notch with now being able to have some soft bread to go with his soups. At least Madame Pomfrey had finally allowed Dobby to do the cooking. His soups were at least varied in flavor; today was tomato based. Snape had been by to visit as well, though Harry prefered to try and forget those times.

Madame Pomfrey had set him with a few books-text books to be exact. Bored of sleeping, Harry dutifully read. They were no more interesting than when he was younger, and it certainly wasn't as thrilling as his mother's book, but it kept his mind occupied enough. As long as he didn't think, everything was good.

Today he was on medical charms. It was interesting enough. Harry had just gotten to the section on charms for brain work-which was actually very interesting-when footsteps from the outside cooridor echoed through the empty hospital wing. Harry didn't bother looking up, assuming it was the medi-witch. She had gone out earlier and he honestly had no indication of time here. He didn't bother trying to figure it out.

"Potter." Harry jumped and tensed, magic surging through his limbs, through every pore and fiber he possessed. Draco Malfoy stood there, his cheeks lightly pinkened. "I wasn't trying to scare you," he sighed. Draco took a seat beside the bed and looked at him.

Harry looked at him, feeling awkward. They were enemies. Or at least, had been in the past. Draco shifted in his seat under the gaze, sighing again. "Are you feeling better?"

Was he feeling better. Harry rolled his eyes. He'd be feeling better when he started eating real food. He'd definitely start feeling better people stopped asking that question. And he would be prefect if this had never happened.

"I'll take that as a no." Draco sighed and shifted in his seat. "Of course."

Harry narrowed his eyes a bit and looked back to his book. Perhaps he would leave if he was ignored. But did he want to make things worse with the Slytherins? He marked his page and shut it, leaning back into the pillows as he looked at the blonde.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at him. "Professor Snape said you might be able to leave soon."

Harry perked up curiously. He'd finally be able to leave the Hospital Wing? That sounded too good to be true. Draco smiled easily. "Yeah, that'd make me happy too."

Harry's lips quirked into a smile. Draco smiled even more. He'd gotten a reaction from Potter. That was a feat in itself. "Dumbledore let it slip that we're going to be having a contest between the houses this year. Don't know about what, but I think it's going to be good."

Harry smiled a little again at the thought. Draco's confidence swelled. He felt so accomplished now. He opened his mouth for another try at a smile but the closed off look on the bedridden teen's face stopped him. He glanced around only to see his godfather.

Snape took a long look at Draco before looking at Harry. Harry's face was blank. He opened his book and sunk down, effectively blocking everyone from view. Snape scowled. "Potter."

Harry pretended to read. Snape glared at him, irritated. "Potter, put down that dumb book. You can't read without your glasses."

Draco looked between them. Harry continued to ignore Snape. Snape moved forward and plucked the book from Harry's hands. "Do you think I'm an idiot, Potter?"

Harry closed his eyes and looked at Snape. He held his hand out for the book. Snape moved it back. "No." Harry narrowed his eyes and kept his hand out. Snape rose an eyebrow. "No, Potter."

Emerald green eyes narrowed even further and he made a firm movement for the book. It flew into his hands. He set the book on to his lap. Snape and Draco's eyes widened. "Potter," Snape said quickly, moving forward. "Do you realize what you've just done?"

Snape reached out- Harry pushed his arms toward him. Snape flew out of the hospital wing, the door shutting with a large bang. Draco looked at the door and then at the ex-Gryffindor. He was mute, sickly, small and weak and yet his magic had managed to get stronger? What was this. He let out a breath, keeping his eyes on Harry. How had he managed to do it. Draco was astounded.

* * *

Draco was silent through dinner. He just couldn't believe what he had seen. Harry Potter, the boy he had found near death, was able to do wandless, wordless magic? He'd only heard of it in myths. His father had always wanted to be able to do that. Hell, any wizard would want to do that.

And why had Harry been so angry with Severus? The potions master wasn't the best man, but he hadn't deserved to be tossed out of the room. Though, he shouldn't have taken Potter's book either. He took a bite of spotted dick, chewing over his questions as he ate. The other Slytherins kept giving him looks, wondering why he was being so silent. Draco couldn't help it. This was an amazing discovery. Especially because one's magical health was always related to one's physical health.

He took a drink of pumpkin juice and vowed to visit Harry later. This was a puzzle he had to figure out, and it wasn't just because Severus had told all of them to be nice to the ex-Gryffindor.

* * *

Harry curled in on himself, laying on his side under the covers completely. The way the both of them had looked-he didn't want to see it again. He didn't want to see their fear and awe over him using magic. So what if he did it silently. And his wand wasn't here, so of course he couldn't use it. Sometimes wizards were dumb.  
He sighed and frowned. He wished his kitten was here. He missed Whisper. The moment he got out of here he was going to go to his precious kitten.

There was a small tinkle as something moved against the metal. Harry froze, anxiety making its way through him. There was a warm body moving across his blankets and then up his back.

He tensed and then relaxed when Whisper meowed. He pushed the covers back and smiled, wrapping himself around the cat. Whisper purred delightfully, happy to be with his master again. Harry rolled onto side, pleased. He finally had his kitten. Now all he needed was his mom's book.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the wait. It took awhile for me to get this done. I'm now in school and I'm working, so I'm a busy lady. Abandoning this story isn't an option, but chapters will take awhile to come out. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you all enjoy reading this still! If I'm taking forever, I generally post updates on my profile. Please check there if you are impatient. :)


	8. Walking With Strangers

Harry stood at the doorway of the Hospital Wing, anxiety running rampant through his body. Madame Pomfrey was releasing him today and a member of his house was coming to pick him up. The only one he'd seen was Malfoy, and he hadn't shown up since the wandless magic stint. At least it was nice to wear normal clothing. He was getting tired of the hospital gown. Harry looked down at the green and silver tie around his neck. Madame Pomfrey had shrunk his clothing to fit his smaller frame better. He wasn't sure he liked showing off how skinny he was, but he'd have to deal.

"Potter." He blinked and looked up, paling at the sight of the beautiful and stoic Blaise Zabini. The handsome Italian smiled gently at him and took Harry's hand easily. "I'm to escort you for the rest of the day. It's near lunch, so let's head down. I'm starving."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed together tightly at the touch and what he was saying. Zabini waited for his response patiently. Harry nodded once curtly and began to walk. Zabini followed beside him easily. "And Potter?" Harry glanced at him. Zabini smiled a little more, "Call me Blaise. We might as well get familiar now than later."

Heat burned Harry's cheeks at the thought. He looked away and nodded once again. This was the man that made girls in all houses swoon without doing anything but walking. And he was holding Harry's hand and telling him to call him by his first name? It was a joke, right? He sighed and walked without giving... Blaise a second look.

* * *

Draco had just finished his bite of sheperd's pie when the Great Hall erupted in noise. Looking up with a sneer forming on his mouth-His sneer fell instantly at the sight of Blaise and Potter walking across the hall to the Slytherin table. His fork slid out of his fingers and only quick thinking stopped it from clanking against his plate.

Beside him, Pansy let out a small gasp. "He's finally out," she whispered, "He looks so tiny."

"Of course he's tiny, Pansy. He's only just started eating food again." Draco rolled his eyes at her and looked back to the pair who were nearly at the table. "You try not eating for a year or two and see how thin you get."

She frowned at him. "You're in a particularly foul mood, Draco. I suggest you check your attitude."

Draco sighed and took a long drink of pumpkin juice. "Sorry." Pansy sniffed, but smiled gently. Within seconds, the seats parted in front of them for Blaise and Harry.

Harry slid onto the bench with apprehension, his muscles taut. Blaise slid on beside him. "Calm down, Harry-J. We may be snakes, but we don't bite." Harry looked down at the name. He'd started calling him that about half way down the staircases. Harry wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Hello, Harry." He looked up and into Pansy Parkinson's dark blue eyes. He could stil remember all the rumors about her. Were they true? Or had it been another case of Gryffindor lies? He dipped his head politely in her direcion. She smiled. "It's good to see you out of the Hospital Wing."

Harry nodded again and forced a tight smile on his face. This was horrible. Blaise's tan hand interrupted his vision, grabbing the silver plate and dishing him up. Harry frowned tightly.

"Here you are, Harry-J." He set the plate down with a grin. Harry frowned more at him. Was he really expecting him to eat all of that? There was no way.

"He's only just gotten onto solids, Blaise." Malfoy's voice brought his eyes up. He smiled slightly, his mercurial eyes warm. "You don't need to eat all of that."

Harry nodded again and set about picking at his food. He couldn't help but wonder why Malfoy was being so nice to him.

* * *

By the time the day was over, Harry was worn out. Draco could tell that he was. His eyes were sagging just a little and he was moving as if he was experiencing the worst case of lethargy in the world. Draco slipped by him and touched his hand gently. Harry's eyes widened at the touch, head whipping to him.

"Let's get you to bed." Harry blinked at him as the words registered before nodding. He pressed a hand into the armchair and got up slowly. Draco kept his eyes on the ex-Gryffindor. He wasn't about to let anything happen to him. Even within the Slytherin Common Room, he wasn't going to let it happen.

Blaise perked up from his homework at the sight of Harry getting up. "Going to bed, Harry-J?"

Harry looked toward the Italian and bobbed his head in agreement.

Blaise grinned and looked at everyone in the room. "Good night, Harry."

The entire room echoed back, "Good night, Harry."

The teen flushed a dark red and ducked his head to hide his obvious embarrassment. Draco sighed, placed a hand on the small of his back and lead Harry back to his room. "Sorry about that, Blaise likes to get everyone involved. It's an Italian thing. _Famiglia insieme_, he says."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed together. Did Malfoy assume that he knew Italian? Draco smiled a little. "Sorry. Family together, is what it means." The dark haired teen nodded in response. The blonde sighed and continued to lead him to his bedroom.

It didn't take long before they reached Harry's bedroom. Once there, Draco opened it and ushered him inside. "Home, sweet home."

Harry paused as the door opened, his eyes widening and mouth falling open. How... He covered his eyes as they began to water. He couldn't believe it. Draco smiled at him and shut the door. "We felt it would be easier to come back if it was a bit homelier."

Harry moved around, touching the cherry wood desk and the rich emerald green curtains. His mother's book was on the night stand and his invisibility cloak was on a hanger outside of the wardrobe. A few pictures of Sirius and Remus were on the night stand, too. His bed had a thick grey down comforter on it and the pillows were a silky silver. There was even a small seat at the end of his bed that had been converted into a bed for Whisper-who was fast asleep inside of it. And they had given him a plush white rug that covered most of the chill dungeon floor.

Harry turned back to Draco and looked at him through his teary eyes. Draco smiled at him. "Hey, you don't need to get so watery about it."

Harry went over to him, then paused. He looked down as he chewed his lip and then he looked back up and smiled the best smile that Draco had ever seen. Draco smiled back, his insides warming and his fingers tingling just a little.

Harry's gut twisted pleasantly in a way he wasn't familiar. His body felt light and his heart began to flutter. He swallowed dryly. This feeling was so new... What could it even be? A breath escaped him. This is when having someone like-his eyes widened and his expression fell.

Draco frowned at the sudden change. "Harry?"

The teen was horror-stricken. "Harry?"

"Harry!"

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! Update~ I hope you enjoy it. :) I'll try not to leave you all hanging too long.


	9. Little Lies

Harry came to with the sensation of sandpaper scrubbing against his cheek and the feeling of eyes on him. He blinked his eyes open, everything looking a bit hazy. The white-blonde of Draco Malfoy's hair was the only thing he could really see.

Draco touched Harry's hand gently. "Are you alright?"

Harry frowned and looked at him, brushing the back of his hand over his cheek-where the sandpaper was. A tiny mew and whiskers caressed his hand. Whisper. He closed his eyes, pulling the kitten onto his chest.

Draco frowned. "Are you alright? You just keeled over for seemingly no reason."

Harry opened his eyes again and nodded. He pushed himself up, Whisper sliding down to his lap. He looked around carefully, then glanced at his bed and began to pull himself into a standing position.

"Here, let me help," Draco said, pressing his hand into the dark haired teens hip. Harry stiffened at the touch, but the blond payed it no attention.

Standing with Whisper curled into his arm, Harry gave him a small, quick, smile and took a seat. For the defeater of the greatest dark lord, he couldn't believe how weak he'd become. The ex-Gryffindor's stomach flopped uncomfortably.

Draco backed away and looked around. "Well, I'll leave you be then. Severus has a watch on the rooms, so don't try to leave." He gave Harry a small look. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry watched him leave with a frown. He was locked in here? He let out a breath, bringing the edge of the comforter over him and Whisper as he layed down. He could learn to live with it.

* * *

The next day, Harry rubbed the remnants of a shaky sleep from his eyes. The nightmares were going full force and he was lucky that Snape's watch couldn't go through his illusions of a perfectly sleeping boy. He could live with being stuck in the room all night-but that didn't mean he was okay with the Potions Master knowing of his sleeping habits.

He dressed quickly, his hands looking like drunken, white spiders as he tied the green and silver tie around his neck. If he could just get his hands to look normal, he'd live with what the rest of his body looked like. Not that he was particularly keen of looking at himself.

Harry drug his teeth over his lip. A little illusion to make them normal wouldn't hurt, right? No one would even notice. He glanced at Whisper who was fast asleep. No one would know. Harry concentrated hard on his hands, the shimmer and tingle of magic sliding over his skin. He'd have to keep them pale, though he longed for the tan of his glory days. He'd liked himself then.

Shaking his head, he flexed his new fingers and admired the strength they had. Much better than the bones. He nodded once to himself, finished getting dressed and grabbed his bag. He opened his door began to make his way out of the Slytherin common room. He'd just made it to the door when Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode came up to him, hands held and smiles on their faces.

"Where do you think you're going all alone like that, Harry?" Pansy asked, arching an eyebrow in his direction. Harry stared at her and hoped that he could convey a hungry sort of look. She simply stood there, waiting for an answer.

Harry looked down and blinked, then pointed to his stomach.

"Oh." She smiled and laughed. "Sorry! We'll go with you. Millie and I are always the early bird eaters."

He nodded slowly.

Millicent smiled. "You should know that we don't go out alone. It's kind of a rule." He nodded again, making her smile a little more. "And I know you're not going to be talking or whatever, but I can't read your expressions. I've never been able to read people."

They began to make their way out of the common room, the stone door grating shut behind them. What was Millicent trying to get to? If she didn't want to talk with him, that wasn't really his problem, was it?

"What Millie's trying to say, is that she'd like it if you could do magic words for speech. It'd be really useful for all of us, actually." Pansy flipped her hair and hooked her arm with Harry's.

Harry waved his hand in front of him, the word _Okay_ appearing where his hand left.

"Perfect!" They both gave him a small hug. Harry stiffened and gave them a curt nod. Why did everyone want to touch him? He refrained from sighing.

* * *

Draco made his way to breakfast with Blaise in tow, wondering where the ex-Gryffindor had managed to go. It was only nine in the morning! Draco thought he was an early riser-not as early as the girls, but he was early enough.

When he entered the Great Hall, he had to hide his surprise at the chuckles surrounding his table. Blaise's eyebrows furrowed together at the sight. "What's so funny, do you think?"

Draco shrugged a shoulder elegantly. "Who knows." He pulled him along. "We'll have to see."

They arrived at the table and he squeezed into his spot in front of Harry while Blaise sat beside the dark haired teen.

"Finally up, Draco?" Pansy asked, beginning to load his plate. Her eyes were watery and she was failing to hide her large smile. "It's about time."

"You've missed some great moments," Millicent giggled, covering her mouth.

"What?"

Blaise made a face and looked over Harry-his expression was brighter than normal. He grinned. "Have you been telling jokes, Harry-J?"

Harry blinked at him, eyes wide. Millicent giggled even harder and Pansy began to snicker.

"What is so funny?" Draco moaned. He hated being out of the loop.

Pansy spewed her eggs in the most ungraceful way and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, merlin, Draco. Harry here is a master spy. He's seen so much-he was telling this story about McGonagall-" She began laughing again.

Blaise and Draco exchanged looks. "Pansy..." The blonde began.

The Italian cut in. "Harry doesn't talk?"

"Not out loud," Millicent said.

Draco looked at Harry, eyebrows furrowed together. What? He gave a sheepish smile and tapped the air with his fork. _Asked me to talk like this._

His jaw dropped. Why hadn't he thought of this before? "It's brilliant."

They all talked, Draco's eyes remaining on Harry's slim form. His graceful fingers fluttering about the air. He looked so lively-so healthy. It was hard to think that he'd been sick and frail just a day or so ago. It wasn't long before the two of them had to head off to Potions.

He stood and motioned Harry with. "Come on. We've got class to go to." Harry nodded and gave a barely noticeable wave as he moved around the table and met Draco on the other side. They walked in silence.

Today was going to be great-Draco could just tell. He glanced over to Harry with a smile, pausing when he saw the other had stopped-his face and body looking perfect. "What?"

"Hey, kiddo!"

Draco looked to the voice and choked on his saliva.

There, grinning with long matted hair and tatty clothes stood Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update, but, life happens as you know it. Still going to try to get another chapter out sooner rather than later, though! I love you guys so much that if want to have a little story or whatever dedicated to you, I'd love to write one for you! Just give me a PM. Also, once I get halfway through _Nihility _(who knows when that'll happen) I'll begin the next story. So keep voting for the story you'd rather read! Thanks everyone for sticking with me! 3!


	10. Unveiling the Truth

_"Hey, kiddo!"_

_Draco looked to the voice and choked on his saliva._

_There, grinning with long matted hair and tatty clothes stood Sirius Black and Remus Lupin._

Harry's heart swelled at the sight of the only remaining parents he could consider. Sirius laughed and took three long strides before sweeping him into a huge hug. The dark haired teen hugged back him with all his might. Merlin, he hadn't actually thought he'd get to see Sirius again! He dug his teeth into his lip, refusing to let his emotions come through.

Sirius wrapped strong arms around him, a big grin pressed into his temple. Harry clamped his eyes shut and relished the heat of his godfather's body seeping into his. He felt so warm. The ex convict pulled away and let out a bark like laugh. "I've missed your face. Our mini-Prongs."

Harry gave him a smile. He'd missed Sirius too. He'd missed them both. His lips parted, he was ready-he could do it!-but his throat closed up and his breath caught in his lungs. His eyes widened. He wanted to talk right now! He wanted this so badly!

Remus's eyes narrowed slightly, the frown line between his eyebrows deepening.

The blond Slytherin stepped up and grasped his wrist. Harry stiffened at the contact. "I'm sorry, Black, but we've got to go to class now. I'll ensure that the both of you get your quality time." He looked at the ex-Gryffindor. "Come on."

"Now just wait a second Malfoy." Sirius pursed his lips and clenching his wand tightly. The werewolf's hand resting on his shoulder silenced anything else.

Harry hoped to merlin Remus hadn't caught on to anything.

"They need to get to class, Sirius. We wouldn't want them to be late. We'll talk to him later." Sirius frowned but remained silent. Harry spared a glance back at them-they were talking fervently, Remus's eyes pinned on him.

He was screwed. Harry looked back to Draco, the blond's icy gaze narrowed at him. What had he done here?

Draco raised an eyebrow at him and pulled him along. "Someone's looking extraordinarily healthy right now."

Harry blinked. What? He pointed a finger to himself in question and Draco scoffed. "Don't tell me you didn't notice, Potter. You hear Black's voice and you're back to the same looks as you were in Fourth year."

Harry shook his head. No, he hadn't done anything like that! That was impossible. He'd have felt his glamours coming back. He'd have known. He lifted his hand. _I didn't do that._

Draco rolled his eyes and conjured a mirror. He held it up for the ex-Golden boy to see. Harry froze. His perfect self stared back at him. Shiny black, but wild, hair brushed into his eyes. Bright green eyes blinked and healthy lips parted in disbelief. A golden hand caressed his golden cheek. What? How... How had this happened...

Heat rushed over his body, consuming him. He backed away from the mirror and dashed around the corner as his stomach lurched. He clung to the wall as his breakfast spilled out of his mouth. Bloody hell. What the fuck was wrong with him? The ex-Gryffindor clenched his jaw and eyes shut. Just when he'd gotten over the whole throwing-up thing.

"Are you alright?" Draco's voice came from behind him softly. Harry waved a hand at him. "Sorry. I thought you'd meant it to happen. But... your reaction is clear enough about that. We need to talk to Severus-if your magic is doing things like that without any control whatsover."

Harry made a face though he knew the Slytherin wouldn't be able to see. Seeing Snape wasn't exactly high up there on his list of things to do today. "We should do it before class." Draco's wand appeared by his head and vanished the mess he'd made. Wand was replaced by a hand with strong and slim fingers. Harry turned slightly and grudgingly grasped his hand. Might as well get it over with.

They travelled in silence and Harry noticed that Draco forgot to release his hand. Warmth snaked through the Slytherin's skin to his, feeling like the heat of the sun in June. Comfortable. Inviting. Harry couldn't bring himself to pull away.

Draco led him down twisting dungeon hallways and a little seed of anxiety flowered inside of him with every step. He tightened his grasp on Draco's hand. He didn't want to go see Snape. He didn't want to see him at all. Would the blonde understand?

He pulled on the Slytherin with a frown but to no effect. Draco gave him a funny look and said, "Whether you want to go or not, I don't care. We need to see the professor so we can figure this out."

Draco continued to drag him in the direction of the dungeons despite his pulling. He didn't want to see Snape. So what if he couldn't talk right now. His voice was probably just rusty. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd used it. Harry pulled himself away from the Slytherin. He didn't want to go and that was final.

"Potter, what are you-?"

Harry ignored the rest of the statement and ran as fast as he could. He didn't care what the others said. He didn't care if he was disobeying the Greasy Git. This was his life and he'd get help when he damn well pleased! His stomach lurched at the thought, momentary angry making his skin overly sensitive.

He ducked into a passageway and sprinted at the sound of footsteps behind him. He couldn't afford getting caught by Draco Malfoy-or any of the other Slytherin seventh years, for that matter-right now.

He found himself in his secret sanctuary for the first time in weeks. Any trace of himself had been washed away in the sea of dust. Silence reigned the stone walls of the corridor. Alone again. He let out a sigh of relief. How was this going to work out now that Sirius and Remus were here? And how long were they going to be here? Harry couldn't get them mixed up into his sideshow of a life. Not now.

The stone walls caught on his robes as he slid down the wall and took a seat on the floor. Plumes of dust swirled around him. How had he gotten so messed up? The ex-Gryffindor shut his eyes and rested his head against the wall. His eyelids felt heavy, his limbs numb. He could afford to rest a little.

* * *

"Oh!"

Harry's body tensed, his eyes shooting open. Wide lavender eyes bore into his, silver hair framing a heart shaped face. "Hello again." He blinked and rubbed his eyes as the girl took a seat on the floor, legs crossed. "Do you remember me? I sat by you after the sorting."

He ran through his memories. The girl who had made him eat. He nodded. He spelled her name in the dust. 'Chandelle.'

"Good memory." She smiled. "What're you doing over here? It's a bit dirty. Your robes are going to turn grey." He shrugged and averted his gaze. "Hm, yeah, sometimes I like to just go on my own, too. I've got a bunch of sisters and sometimes I just need to leave the house to get the sounds out of my head." She rolled her eyes.

Harry glanced at her, a little smile tugging at his lips. Why did she make him feel understood? Like he could just blink and she'd know what he was thinking. "But, lunch is nearly over. Did you know that?"

His eyes widened. Lunch? Had anyone noticed he'd been missing from class? No. No one would see the difference. He hadn't even been in class yet. Not really, at least. He could ask Madame Pomfrey to cover for him. "Ah, so you hadn't. Oh well. Are you planning to stay here the entire day?"

Could he stay here that long? Surely Draco would be furious for him running off. ...Would he be? Probably only because Snape had told the Slytherin Prince to keep an eye on him. Like some sort of miscreant dog. He'd show him. Harry nodded his head once. He wasn't about to let some blonde prick that, if it were a year prior, would've taunted him over his silence rather than try to fix it.

"I can stay with you, if you'd like." Chandelle smiled gracefully. And skive off class? Was she crazy? He shook his head. Harry couldn't let her do something like that. Especially not for him. "But I might get in trouble." He nodded. "So, that's why you should come with me."

His eyes widened. Go with her? To class? How would that even be possible. The ex-Gryffindor's eyebrows slid together. "And this way, you can tell Professor Snape that you were still with a Slytherin. You weren't all by yourself." Her eyes twinkled in a Dumbledore-esque way.

This girl. He looked over her silver locks, her creamy skin and lavender eyes. What was she?

Chandelle held out her hand, looking hopeful. A dainty and frail looking hand. Like his. Emerald met amethyst. He grasped her hand, comfort sliding through him at the touch. She smiled. "You don't need to worry about people finding you." Chandelle looked up at him as they stood. "Just don't let go."

Dark eyebrows furrowed together again. That didn't make any sense. But his instincts were telling him to trust her. Their footsteps were nearly silent as they made their way out of the corridor. Could he really stay hidden like this?

As they approached the main hall, Harry prepared himself for the stares. Whatever she said, there was no way just holding her hand would hide him. But. They entered the throng of students and not even a second glance.

He wasn't going to wonder about it too much. Chandelle had a smile on her face. Could she tell what he was thinking?

A muscled arm swept through his midsection as if it didn't exist as a sixth year Gryffindor passed. Harry's eyes widened. What?

Chandelle looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and whispered, "I told you not to worry. I'll keep you hidden."

He frowned. A gentle, feminine voice rung in his head._ 'I can make you into nothing.'_

Harry paused. Nothing? He wouldn't exist?

But Sirius... And Remus... Whisper, Malfoy, even the Slytherins... His heart clamoured in his chest like a five year old on the piano. He didn't want to be nothing. He wanted to be something!

He tore his hand away and ran.

* * *

A/N: Tada~ At last it's out. Hopefully it was worth the wait! ~Seven Sins


	11. The Hidden Heart

Harry ran until the underside of his feet were starting to cramp. The depths of the dungeons chilled his feverish skin, moist air clinging to his every breath. He leaned against a wall, slid down the stone and sat like a collector's doll at the bottom. His breathing was the only thing that disrupted the image.

Nothing. He already knew what it was like to be nothing. To have no one but himself. To have nothing of your own. Why had he ran off? Nothing was familiar. Being a nobody was where he felt at ease. Why?

What made it so different?

_'I can make you into nothing.'_

Something white hot started from his toes and began to work its way to his head. Something even more familiar. Dangerous. And something he hadn't been able to feel since fifth year. After his betrayal.

Anger. It filled him. Consumed him. Thrust his vision into a red sea. His wand slid into his hand, fury flooding down his arm, through his fingertips and into his wand. He jabbed it at the wall, a scream tearing up the walls of his throat.

The only noise was the rumble of the stone crumbling, cascading around his body. He did it again and again until finally there was a hole in the wall. A jagged hole with cracks around the edges and little bits of falling rock here and there.

Nothing couldn't've done that. _Something_ had happened. And that something was him. Harry waded through the rubble and slipped away from the scene. No one needed to know what he'd done.

A wave of his hand opened the Slytherin common rooms. He crept in, hoping no one would be around-or at least that there'd only be a few people he didn't have to worry about. He especially didn't want to see a particular blond. But his luck had run short.

He glanced up only to see Draco bloody Malfoy in the middle of the room, looking directly at him, with Blaise, Pansy and Millicent nearby. "What the hell happened to you?" Silver eyes narrowed. He looked angry. But the tightness of his jaw said otherwise. "You've been gone all day!"

"Draco," Pansy urged, resting a hand on his arm. "We should just patch him up."

What was there to patch? Blaise moved over to Harry and led him to one of the dark emerald couches, in front of a verdant fire. "You're a right mess, Harry J." He stripped off Harry's cloak which was covered in dust and little crumbles of rock. Harry felt a little bit warm at the sight. "What _were_ you doing...?"

Harry looked at them all questioningly as he was shoved on the couch. He was just dirty. There wasn't anything particularly amazing about that. Blaise's hand reached toward him, Harry's eyes following it and flinched when his thumb brushed over his cheek. Something wet slid across skin. Red stained the Italian's finger.

When had he started bleeding? He ran his hands over his face and looked at his blood streaked palms in wonder. Still red. Somehow. His insides must've missed the memo about him being weird.

And then it was gone. Malfoy's wand pointed at his hands with a grimace. "Go shower."

All that fuss for nothing? Harry pushed himself up with a roll of his eyes. A little nick here and there wasn't going to kill him. If Voldemort and his zombie munchers hadn't, then a little bit of castle wasn't either. He never would've thought in previous years that the Slytherins were such worry-warts. In fact, Ron-he stopped midstep. Power crackled under his skin. His mind fell into the swell of a sea of fury.

The walls began to shake and groan under the increase in magic. The same burning rage starting from the bottom and eating every inch of his body slowly. That deliciously wicked feeling that had been there more consistently than anything else in his life. Why had he ever cut it off?

Harry slammed the bathroom door shut without a second thought and his magic lashed out before he could even give it a direction to go to. The shower head broke off, and water sprayed over the tiles. The stone walls had spider vein cracks running through them. Towels and toiletries flew about in a maelstrom of commotion. He closed his eyes and let his magic wreak the destruction his mind desperately craved.

Water lapped over his shoes and soaked into his socks, catching the hem of his pants and getting them wet too. Harry dropped to his hands and knees and took in a deep breath. Why. Why was he having to deal with this? Hadn't he done enough for the world? Why were they managing to ruin his life after all of this had happened?

His eyes stung as hot, salty tears crept to his cheeks. He'd saved them, along with everyone else in the world. And all he'd wanted was for a friendly shoulder to rely on. Someone to say, _"we'll get through this,"_ and smile, even if they didn't think they would.

He'd just wanted a friend.

Water clung to his front as he bowed over and rested his head in his hands. Why, why, why. "Potter?" He stiffened. Of all people... He wiped fiercely at his eyes and shooed Malfoy away. "Harry," the Slytherin said softly. He kneeled in front of him and gently brushed a hand across Harry's. The heat from his touch seared his skin just like it had in Potions. His blood raced through his veins. "You've effectively dismantled the bathrooms."

Harry peaked around. The room was in peices, bits of piping showing through the walls. Broken stone littering the ground and blocking the sinks and toilets. Water spilling out from broken spigots.

What was wrong with him? He couldn't get angry properly, his magic was doing whatever the hell it wanted, he was crying in front of Draco bleeding Malfoy, and his voice had been stolen from him because no one had been there when he'd needed it. He couldn't even say hi to his godfathers. Or tell either of them he loved them. Or that he missed them. He wouldn't be able to say a damn thing!

"Hey." Malfoy said, reaching out and swiping a tear from his cheek. He gave him a smile that looked completely awkward on the blonde's face. At least, it was certainly something Harry was unaccostumed to seeing aimed at him. "Whatever's wrong, _we'll get through it_ okay?" Cold washed through Harry's body. What? "I know I've been reluctant, but us snakes stick together. And you're one of us now, whether you like it or not."

Malfoy placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay."

All this time... Harry shook his head and pressed his forehead to the cool, wet tiles. All this time he'd wanted exactly this. And now Malfoy, the once bane of his school-boy existence, was offering it to him. Sobs shook his shoulders.

Draco watched awkwardly as the ex-Gryffindor began to cry. How was he supposed to deal with that? He glanced up to the doorway where Pansy and Blaise were urging him to comfort Pott-Harry with various hand motions. He settled a hand into the inky rats nest that was surprisingly soft and rubbed slightly. "Whatever it takes, we'll figure it out, Po-Harry."

The dark haired boy lifted his head, green eyes watery and rimmed with red. His eyes seemed to be looking for something in his, and Draco felt that if he looked away, whatever was happening between them right now would be lost forever. Was it reassurance? Confirmation? Hate? Apathy? He didn't know. Whatever it was, Harry seemed to have found it and deemed it true.

Next thing Draco knew he had a pair of bony hands gripping his shirt, a head buried into the crook of his neck with tears soaking into the fabric there, and a pair of knobby knees pressed into his. He wrapped an arm around ...Harry and rubbed his back like Pansy'd done to him before when he'd been devestated by the loss of his mother.

He'd never once thought he'd be using that experience to comfort Harry Potter. Draco gave himself a mental shake and gave the thin teen a slight hug. Harry clung to his shirt more. How long had it been since he'd had this sort of affection?

Once Harry'd cried himself out, he remained glued to Draco's shoulder. Draco had a feeling it might have been embarrassment, but his legs were falling asleep and he was getting cold from the water. "We should get changed," he suggested softly. "And speak to Severus."

Harry stiffened.

"He's really not that bad." Draco ran a hand through the black locks. The head lifted and half-lidded emerald eyes gazed into his silver again. _I don't believe you_, is what those eyes said. "Really. You're a Slytherin. And Severus is the only ally a lot of us have. He'll help you." More disbelief. "Trust me."

Harry chewed the inside of his lip. Trust the blonde about the man who had made his life miserable his entire time at school? The man who, even after Harry had saved him from certain death, still acted like a complete arse?

But, if there was one thing Snape was good at, it was getting the job done. Even he could give the bastard that much. And he liked a challenge. Harry took in a deep breath and nodded once. He would allow himself to become Snape's new pet project as long as it got him talking again. Allowed him to have a normal life with Sirius and Remus.

And then he could escape the wizarding Britain with them and settle some place warm and sunny for Sirius' sake. And somewhere with lax creature laws for Remus. It'd be perfect.

Draco smiled at his agreement, stood and held out a hand to help him up. Harry looked at it, took in the pale, smooth skin. The silver Malfoy signet ring looped around his ring finger. The deep life lines in his palm. The hand he'd turned down so many years ago, outstretched before him again.

Harry licked his lips. He wasn't about to make the same mistake again. He clasped his hand in the blonde's and stood. Something warm infiltrated his skin from Draco's touch and settled into his heart. Harry felt the muscles in his cheeks tighten and his lips stretch. He fingered his mouth.

A smile. He was smiling. Harry suddenly felt like he could take on a thousand Snapes. Two and a half years, and he was finally smiling again.

And it felt good.

* * *

AN: Hope you all enjoyed it! Consider this an early holiday gift. I'll try to make the next update not be 5 months long, but... no guarantees. Sorry. I'd rather not break a promise. Again, thanks to everyone who's still reading, or anyone new who's reading. I appreciate the time taken!

I'll hopefully see you all soon. Lots of love! ~Seven Sins.


End file.
